The Real Aunt Petunia
by JerryGirl
Summary: Petunia Dursley is NOT what she has always appeared to be. Harry and the gang get a surprise. With a little HG and RHr just to heat things up.
1. Wonderful Day

_Disclaimer: I hope everyone knows this, but just in case, the characters and places come from JKR. I am not making any money off of this story, as I wrote this just for fun._

_A/N: A HUGE thanks goes to my GREAT friends, Alyssa and Claire, because without them this fanfic wouldn't be where it is today. An even BIGGER thanks goes to Mitzi, for becoming my beta. Another thanks to my dad for giving me the idea. Also, I know this is a little far fetched, but bear with me. And I know things aren't in the order they appear in the books. Sorry, but enjoy! _

Chapter One- Counting Down the Days

Harry woke up with the mid-morning sun beating down on him. He hadn't slept well the night before. He kept tossing and turning until well past one a.m. He kept thinking back to the day that Sirius died. How he could have stopped it. He was also thinking how strange his aunt had been acting.

He would look up from his measly grapefruit quarter, and find her staring at him with an odd expression on her face. Then other times, she would yell at him without prevail, as if trying to make up for the look she had given him. He couldn't figure her out.

"Wake up, you bloody boy!" yelled Harry's uncle Vernon as he pounded on the door. "It's 10:30!"

Harry didn't know why his aunt and uncle even bothered to wake him up. They didn't pay any attention to him, unless they were making him do chores, or sending him to his room.

"Dudley has a wrestling match at 11:00. We're about to leave," Uncle Vernon snapped as he unlocked the door. "Go to the bathroom, I won't have you peeing in the corners of your room." He opened the door to let Harry out.

Harry got up and started shuffling to the bathroom.

"Hurry up! I haven't got all day!" Vernon said. Then he turned and stormed down the stairs.

When Harry returned to his room, Aunt Petunia brought him a plate with a quarter of a grapefruit without saying anything. She shut the door and bolted it when she left.

"What a wonderful breakfast," Harry muttered to himself.

When he was through with his grapefruit, he walked to the loose floorboard, grabbed a handful of chocolate frogs and went over to his calendar. It gave him quite a shock to realize he was sixteen. _'Now I've even forgotten my_ own_ birthday. Looks like__ everyone else did too,' _he thought.

He popped his last chocolate frog in his mouth then picked up his quill and crossed out the box of the day before. Only two more months until he headed back to Hogwarts. He was counting down the days.

Harry went back to his bed and sat on the edge running his hand through his untidy hair. Just then, he heard a _THUNK_. His head spun to the window and he realized it was just Pig running into his window.

He looked up and saw Pig with a letter in his beak, he walked to the window and Pig hopped on his arm. Harry took the letter, and noticed Ron's writing on the outside. Harry tore the letter open and read:

_Harry, _

_Blimey, I haven't written you in ages. I've been busy degnoming the garden. Mum is in a cleaning frenzy! She's going bloody mad. Fred and George say hi, they have a new product they want to show you. If I were you, I wouldn't be in a room alone with them. Also, I have something I want to tell you. But, I sort of want to tell you in person. Oh, ask the Muggles if you can come stay with us for the rest of the summer. Hermione is coming too. _

_By the way, Harry, Happy Birthday. I'll give you your gift when you come over. _

_Ron_

Harry folded up the letter and stuffed it in the already large pile of letters that resided on his bookshelf.

'_I wonder what Ron wants to tell me. I hope nothing has happened to anybody!'_

Even though Harry was excited about hearing from Ron again, he was left feeling anxious with worry.

* * *

Petunia busied herself in the kitchen, preparing a healthy breakfast for her Diddykins. She glanced over at her killer whale of a son, and sighed. Though she never let on, she was sometimes very disappointed with him. A good son would be in the kitchen, helping her dry plates, but of course, Dudley was in the dining room, staring blankly at the television watching the Great Humberto lift a two-ton bus.

_'Wonder if the Great Humberto could lift my son...'_ thought Petunia meanly. She shook her head. He was her son. Her lovely...Diddykins.

Petunia grabbed a paring knife out of the top drawer and starting quartering the grapefruit, since everyone was still on Dudley's diet. She felt guilty only giving Harry a _quarter_ of a grapefruit. But she knew he had a stash of food in his room somewhere because she would occasionally find chocolate and sticky spots on his clothes when she went to wash them.

Even if she could give him more food it wouldn't change anything. Harry had been moping about since he returned from school. Weeks passed before she found out why. An owl had arrived from Dumbldore explaining what had happened to Harry's godfather. She knew that the guilt must be weighing heavily on Harry's shoulders and was even sorrier that she could do nothing to try to comfort him.

"MUM! I'm getting HUNGRY!" yelled Dudley, his voice echoing throughout the house.

Petunia sighed and placed the grapefruit quarters on separate plates. "Coming, dear," she shouted back.

She grabbed one plate and took it in to Dudley, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. He swiped at her since she was blocking the TV, so she headed back to the kitchen.

"Wake up, you bloody boy!" she heard Vernon yell. She grabbed another plate, and headed up the stairs to Harry's room, just as Vernon came storming down the stairs.

"Good morning, darling," she said with a fake smile on her lips.

"Mornin'," he grunted. "Is that for me?" he asked hopefully. Then he grabbed the grapefruit and shoved it in his mouth.

"Is that for me?" he asked hopefully. Then he grabbed the grapefruit, and shoved it in his mouth.

"Why yes, it was, dear," she said sarcastically, but Vernon didn't catch the sarcasm.

Then she turned around went back to the kitchen, grabbed the second-to-last plate, and headed back to Harry's room.

When she reached his room, Harry was standing there looking lost. Petunia's heart ached but she pursed her lips, handed Harry the grapefruit and left, bolting the door behind her. Once she was back in the hallway, she leaned against the door and buried her face in her hands, trying to hold back the tears.

When she had composed herself once more, she headed back down the stairs ready to face the hassle of trying to get Dudley to his wrestling match.


	2. Home Sweet Home

A/N: This is a very long chapter that is very long overdue. I'm very sorry about the wait. They're starting to load on the schoolwork! Hope you enjoy! And a BIG HUMONGOUS THANKS GOES TO ALYSSA AND CLAIRE! For they helped with this chapter more than you could know!

Chapter Two-Home Sweet Home

When Petunia went to let Harry out of his room for his afternoon bathroom break, he stopped in front of her causing her to look surprised.

"Can I go to Ron's for the rest of the holiday?" he asked hopefully. "I'd be out of your hair till September first, when you'd need to pick me up from the Hog…er…when you'd need to pick me up."

A thoughtful look passed across her face. "No," she told him simply.

"What?! Why not?" Harry said loudly.

Vernon popped his head in Harry's room. "What's going on? Is everything all right Petunia?"

"Harry here wants to go to one of his little _friends'_ house for the rest of the summer," Petunia told him.

"Of course y-" Vernon began.

"I've already told him no. I don't think it's a good idea," Petunia said matter-of-factly.

Vernon took Petunia aside out of Harry's hearing. "Petunia, are you out of your mind? This is our chance to get rid of him!"

"Vernon, this would make him happy. Why would we want to make him happy?" Petunia asked, trying to sound confused.

"I…uh…well…that's a good point Petunia."

"I know."

Vernon turned back to a curious Harry and said, "Boy, don't argue with your aunt. You're not going to that bloody place," and turned around and left.

Harry turned crimson, " WHY NOT?!"

An apologetic expression crossed Petunia's face. For she really wanted Harry to be happy but she wanted to watch over Harry herself. She wanted to be there for him if ever there was too great a need. "Harry…" she said in a soothing voice. But she never finished; she just turned around and left, bolting the door behind her.

__

'What was that_ look about?' _Harry wondered to himself. _'It looked almost like…_love._'_

But Harry was too upset about the answer he got to wonder much on the look from Petunia.

Harry knew Ron wouldn't take no for an answer, but he got up grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He went over to his desk, sat down, and wrote:

Dear Ron,

The muggles won't let me come. It really surprised me. My uncle wanted me to come, but my aunt didn't. Don't try to come get me. My aunt would get pretty dangerous. She's been acting weird lately. Say hi to everyone for me. Don't have too much fun without me. See you on the Hogwarts Express in 2 months.

Harry

He rolled the parchment up and went to the window, waiting for Hedwig to come back. __

****

2 Months Later

"Could you go any faster?" asked Harry for the third time on the way to the train station.

"If you ask that _one_ more time, I'll turn around and go straight home!" growled Vernon.

"No you won't," Harry said coolly.

"Don't bloody tell me what I will or will not do!"

"I'm just saying that you wouldn't make me miss the train, because that would mean you would have to put up with me all year," Harry said with a smirk. Dudley whimpered.

"Don't talk you damn boy!" spat Petunia.

Dudley seemed to shrink (yes shrink) with fear at his mother's tone, never before hearing it so harsh.

Even Harry looked taken aback. His aunt had never spoken to him with words like that before. _'Although, it shouldn't surprise me.'_ Harry told himself. _'She's been getting meaner the closer September 1st got.'_

"Get out," Vernon said as the car rolled to a stop outside the train station.

"Vernon, I'll walk with him," Petunia said. When Vernon gave her a curious glance she said, "It'll look suspicious if he leaves without us saying goodbye."

" That's true. Just…be quick about it."

When Harry and Petunia got out and unloaded Harry's trunk and Hedwig, Vernon pulled away from the station to find a parking place.

"Well…see you then," Harry said turning away from Petunia and towards the barrier.

"Harry, wait…" Petunia said grabbing his shoulder and turning him back to face her.

_'I love his eyes. Exactly like his mother's.' _Petunia thought. _'And his hair, just like his father's. I love how it was always so messy.'_ Petunia sank into the memories of the three of them going out for drinks… She finding out her sister was pregnant…Lily and James going into hiding…

"Er…Aunt Petunia," Harry said, snapping Petunia back to reality. "I'm going to be late."

He still had twenty minutes but he was feeling awkward.

Petunia looked at her watch and said, "Don't be silly, you have plenty of time. Twenty minutes at least."

Harry looked at her, shocked.

"Listen Harry. Don't do anything stupid this year, okay? Work hard at _everything_ understand?" said Petunia her voice becoming stern.

Harry got the impression that she meant more than just his schoolwork. "Er…ok."

"Okay," Petunia whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She started lifting her hands but then, thinking better of it, she lowered them, turned away and took a few steps, then stopped.

She turned around and walked back to Harry wrapping him in a tight embrace. "Be careful Harry," she whispered in his ear.

She turned around and went in search of Vernon and Dudley, leaving Harry standing there, jaw down, staring after her.

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry turned and saw a group of five red heads and one brown.

"Hey!" Harry said, starting toward them, but Molly Weasley flung herself at him wrapping him in the second tight embrace within five minutes, causing Harry to drop his trunk and Hedwig. Fred picked up Hedwig and passed her to Ginny. George picked up the trunk, and he and Fred slinked off.

"How was your summer dear? I was SO worried when Ron said we couldn't pick you up! He said the muggles were mad and showing up would make it worse for you! They didn't hurt you did they? Did they feed you? Obviously not. You're skinnier than a broomstick! Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Weasley finally stopped and took a breath as Hermione emerged from the group of redheads where she had been standing next to Ron.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Make sure he eats something on the train won't you dear?"

"Of course. Harry, it's so good to see you,'' and she gave Harry a quick hug, neither of them seeing the jealous look on Ron's face.

"Hi Ginny. How's the ankle?" Harry asked, as he still felt guilty for when she broke her ankle in the Department of Mysteries.

"Harry, it was fine after Madame Pomfrey healed it…three months ago," she said smiling as she came over to give him a quick hug too.

"I know, but still…what are you two doing?" Harry asked suspiciously when he noticed Fred and George circled around his trunk.

"We're hurt," Fred said.

"Why do people always assume that we're up to no good?" George asked in a fake pained voice.

"Even though we usually _are_ up to no good, doesn't mean that when we are off by ourselves in a secluded corner we are up to no good,'' Fred said.

"So true!" George said.

"Er, right. What are you two doing here anyway?" Harry asked.

"Saying good-bye to our siblings," Fred stated.

"Your good-byes are over," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. And you four have three minutes to get on the train."

After that, it was chaos, making it a bit harder to get on Platform 9 ¾ without drawing attention to themselves.

They finally made it onto the barrier and even managed to find an empty compartment in the very back of the train, just as the train started rolling. Ginny ran to the window and flung it open.

"Bye mum! Bye Fred! Bye George!" she yelled as she waved. Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined her.

"Bye!" they yelled.

"Bye! Be good! See you at Christmas!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

As the train turned the corner, Harry caught his last glimpse of Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George waving.

When he turned back, he saw the trunks still sitting in the doorway. "Lets get these put away."

"Oh, let me do it!" Ron said. "I've been practicing."

"Ok," said Hermione and she sunk onto the seat. Ginny sat down next to her, and Crookshanks leaped into Ginny's lap and nuzzled into her neck.

"This ought to be good," Harry muttered, sitting down across from Ginny.

Ron cleared his throat, pulled out his wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Harry's trunk rose into the air. "See! I told you I was good," he said triumphantly. He started jabbing his wand, trying to get the trunk to move. But instead of moving the trunk fell, bursting open with a huge **_BANG _**and all Harry's possessions spilled onto the floor of their compartment. Surprisingly Harry's clothing was no longer the usual browns, blacks, reds, or golds. _Every _item of clothing was _pink _with _lime green_ trim.

Ginny looked up at Harry uncertainly. Harry stared at her, and then his belongings, in horror.

__

'I hate_ pink,' _he thought.

"Ron, you don't jab, you flick. It's all in the wand movement," Hermione said. Neither she nor Ron had noticed Harry's wardrobe.

"Guess I'll keep practicing," Ron muttered as his cheeks grew pinker than Harry's clothes.

"Well, well, well. What have we here," drawled an unwelcome voice.

"What do you want Malfoy?" spat Ron, his cheeks becoming even redder, only this time, it wasn't from embarrassment.

"None of your beeswax Weasel. But wait, you're to poor to even own beeswax aren't you?" Malfoy said coldly.

"Get out," Harry said, wrapping his hand around his wand, just in case.

"Nice wardrobe, Potter." Ron and Hermione looked to where Malfoy was staring and jumped. "No wonder you never made a pass at the Mudblood. You had your eye on the Weasel here," he smirked, pointing at Ron.

With that Hermione burst into tears and ran out of the compartment to the bathroom, and Harry and Ron lost their tempers.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!_" Ron yelled.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALOUS!_" Harry bellowed.

"_STUPEFY!_" came a third voice from out in the corridor.

Malfoy was thrown into the air, hit his head on the top of the door and landed stiff as a board, unconscious, face down in the corridor.

"I couldn't help myself," Cho said, as she stepped on Malfoy to get in the compartment.

"I'm going to check on Hermione," Ginny said as she exited.

"So…" Ron said trying to fill the awkward silence that followed.

"Did you have a good summer?" Cho asked.

"Not really," Harry replied.

Ron pulled out a magazine and started practicing _Wingardium Leviosa, _by moving it around the compartment.

"That's too bad."

"Yes. How was yours?"

"Not bad, not bad."

"That's good."

"Yes."

Harry was starting to think they were being painfully formal and was wondering how to get rid of Cho without being rude, when Ron's magazine collided with the side of Cho's head.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

"I'd better go," Cho said standing up. When she reached the corridor she turned back, said, " By the way Harry, nice robes," and left.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said pulling out his wand. "_Pack!"_ All his belongings flew into his trunk as he asked, "You did mean to do that right?"

"Of course! And it was no problem. She didn't like me anyway," he said ducking as a pair of pink boxers with lime green trim flew above him and into Harry's truck.

"So, what is it you needed to tell me?" Harry huffed as he successfully maneuvered his trunk into the luggage rack.

"Well… how do I put this…" he took a deep breath and blurted, "I'minlovewithHermione!"

"Come again?"

"I'm-in-love-with-Her-my-ow-nee," Ron said slowly and with over pronunciation.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded his ears turning red.

"WOOHOO!" Harry screeched. He added as an after thought, "And you spent the whole summer together?"

"Only half," muttered Ron getting brighter still. "She doesn't know, though."

"What's so exciting, Harry?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione entered stepping over Malfoy looking refreshed and happy again. "We could hear you all the way down the corridor."

"Nothing," Harry said quickly glancing at Ron.

"Are you hot, Ron?" asked Hermione. "You're all red."

"Yah," Ron gulped. "It's rather stuffy in here."

Harry choked back a laugh.

"How was Cho?" Ginny asked, looking interested.

"Hmm? Oh…Cho. Well…I'm not sure," Harry answered truthfully. "I forgot to ask."

"So you two aren't a pair anymore?"

"No, we haven't been since her friend squealed on the DA"

"I see."

"Anything off the trolly, dears?" asked the trolly lady who had just entered the compartment.

"I'll have some pumpkin pasties, please," Hermione said handing over the correct amount.

"I'll have some Chocolate Frogs please," said Harry doing the same.

"Sugar Quills for me, please. They're my favorite," Ginny said, handing over her own money.

"I guess I'll have some Every Flavor Beans," Ron said, fishing in his pocket for the correct coins.

The trolly lady left, leaving only the sounds of chewing and sucking on candy, and the occasional muttering from Ron when he chose an ill-flavored bean.

It went on like this for several minutes until they all finished their candy and started talking again.

Hermione and Ginny were having a very serious discussion they wouldn't let Harry and Ron in on.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Ron said.

"Probably something along the lines of not knowing which one of their many black robes to wear to the feast," chuckled Harry.

"What're you going to wear Harry?" You don't have any black robes," Ron said trying to refrain from smiling.

Harry's face fell. "Oh, yeah. Do you know how my robes got that way? I mean, they were all black when I packed 'em yesterday."

"I suspect it's Fred and George's newest invention. They said it was a really good one, but they wouldn't get into details."

"So that's what they were doing with my trunk. What am I going to do?"

"Either change your name to Harryetta or wear pink robes I suspect," Ron said smiling.

"I'm bloody not wearing pink robes!" Harry said, his voice rising.

Ginny started giggling, and Hermione asked, "Have you tried cleaning them, Harry?"

"Er…no," Harry said.

"Well, try it," she said exasperatedly.

Harry reached up, opened his trunk, and pulled out a robe. As the robe unfolded, a small note-card fluttered to the floor.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, bending down to pick it up.

He read it out loud:

_Harry, This is our newest invention called the Color Bomb. It's a powder you can sprinkle on the clothes. After a couple of minutes, you have some colorful clothes. In your case pink, but we also have a powder that can change clothing to puke green with burnt orange trim. We figured the lime green trim would bring out the color of your eyes. We hope you enjoy it. Tell us what the response is at school, and let them know where you got it. Oh, and it only costs two galleons. Happy Birthday!_

Fred and George:

Founders and owners of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

Number Ninety-Three, Diagon Alley 

"I knew it!" Ron said.

Harry shook his head, pulled out his wand, pointed at his robes and said, "_Scourgify_." Harry's robes became covered with soap bubbles as they were clean, and then they disappeared, leaving a pair of very clean…pink robes.

"I guess it's permanent," Ginny said smiling.

At that moment, Luna Lovegood popped in.

"Harry, did you know your robes are pink?" she asked dreamily.

"Umm, yeah, I sort of noticed," Harry said.

"So, Luna, did you have a good time in Sweden searching for the Crumbly Honked Snorkies?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.

"They're called Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, and yes, I did. We found them too," Luna said proudly.

"Oh, really?" said Hermione unconvinced.

"Yes, there was a big group of them in the middle of the forest. They were all feasting on some Bibolong Girinos."

"Oh, really?" said Hermione. "That's amazing, considering that Bibolong Girinos don't exist any more than Crumbly Honked Snorkies do."

Luna seemed to drop her dreamy state, as she became quite tense.

"They're called Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, and just because _you_ are too shallow to believe in them doesn't mean they don't exist," she snapped, turning on her heal and running right into Neville who had just entered.

"Ompf," Neville said as he landed on the floor.

"Sorry, Neville," Luna said, and she stomped out the door.

"What was that about?" Neville asked as Ron helped him up off the floor.

"She's in denial," Hermione stated.

"How was your summer, Neville?" asked Ginny.

"It was great," Neville said, a huge grin breaking out on his face. "Gran was _so_ proud of what we did last year. She invited the family over and we had a party! My very first one!"

"Wow! Was it fun?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah! It was a ball," Neville said proudly.

"Did you get anything?" Ron asked.

"Ron, is that all you care about? Getting presents?" Hermione asked irritated.

"I was just wondering," Ron mumbled.

"As a matter of fact, I did get something," Neville said beaming even more. "My great-uncle Algie brought me a whole garden of rare and exotic plants! Including the mimbulus mimbletonia!"

"Oh, Neville!" breathed Hermione. "How wonderful."

"What about your wand?" Harry asked, suddenly remembering that Neville's wand broke the previous year in the Department of Mysteries.

"Oh, Gran was so pleased at my bravery, that she didn't mind all that much. We went and got a new one at the beginning of the summer."

Ron looks at his watch and exclaims, "Blimey! Look at the time! We'd better change into our robes."

"I'd better too. See you guys at the feast," Neville said, exiting the compartment.

"Bye, Neville!" Hermione said. Pulling her black robes from her trunk, Ginny who was standing next to her, doing the same.

"I am _NOT_ wearing _pink_ robes in _public_!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ah, come on Harry. It won't be that bad," Ron said, trying to comfort him, and failing dismally.

"Of course it will be! Nobody is going to let him forget it!" Ginny said.

"Thanks for the support, Ginny," Harry said, his palms starting to sweat.

"Any time, Harry. Any time."

Harry gulped. "Here I go…" he said as he pulled his pink robes over his head.

"Wow, Harry. That lime green trim does really bring out the color of your eyes," Ginny said jokingly.

"Shut up, you're not helping any!" Ron said. "Why don't you guys… go to the bathroom or something."

"Fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted. Come on Hermione," Ginny said smiling, as they both pulled down their trunks from the rack and left.

"Ron, I can't go through with this."

"You'll do fine Harry, mate."

"Easy for you to say."

"Yeah, well. How am I going to get through dinner with Hermione? Whenever she scolds me I get even clumsier! It's awful."

"Yeah I noticed that."

Ron sunk onto the seat and put his head in his hands, deep in thought. Harry sat down across from him, and gazed out the window.

When Harry finally noticed Hogwarts getting closer, he realized how much he missed it. He never really realized, until now, how much he loved Hogwarts and the people in it. He never really realized how much he felt at home in this place, until now.

When the train stopped at the Hogwarts station, he finally felt like he was home.

A/N 2: PLEASE review! It helps me out a lot. Ask questions, comment on the stuff you like, and don't like for all I care! Every review helps. Who knows, I might dedicate the next chapter to you if you do! Heehee!


	3. Finding a Friend

_As promised, I am dedicating this chapter to some reviewers. I'm dedicating it to:_

_the green moose: Do I even want to know what color? Thanks for reading!_

_Miss EffieThank you for all the reviews. The praise really helps me want to write! Hope this chapter is long enough for you. :D_

_JuveFanI totally agree! And I was planning on doing a back and forth type thing (like in this chapter). But thanks for telling me. I appreciate when people give me their constructive comments!_

_LaunigsiaeI love surprises too! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Every one helps!_

_That's it for dedication, but I would like to add to those people who are reading this, but aren't reviewing, that reading reviews really boosts me up and makes me want to write. And reviews don't take all that long!_

_Ok, I'm done ranting. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3- Finding a Friend

Petunia swiped madly at her face, trying to wipe the tears away. _'I told myself I wasn't going to cry!'_ she thought as she went off in search of Vernon and the car.

With each step more tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks. Of course she had been sad when Harry had left each year prior, but she had been able to handle it. Now, it was as if everything she had been holding inside, her love for Harry, the guilt she felt for treating him the way she did, her unfulfilling marriage, her awful son, it was all coming out with each new tear sliding down her face.

She peered into a car window to look at her reflection. Petunia swiped away the tears one last time, ran a hand through her hair, and took a deep breath before opening the car door and sitting inside. Vernon gasped when he saw Petunia's puffy, red face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, not sounding very concerned.

"The _boy_ got a bit mouthy. I had to tell him off. Got me in a right state, he did," Petunia huffed. _'Good thing I took drama during school.'_

"I'm having tea with the Polkisses' tonight so just drop me off there," Dudley replied, sounding much braver now that Harry wasn't around.

"You are becoming a very popular boy, aren't you, schmookems? Having tea with a different person every night!" Petunia cooed. "You be sure to thank Mrs. Polkiss for having you over."

Even though she knew that her son was lying and really spent his nights terrorizing street corners she said nothing. _'As long as he isn't terrorizing my house, I'm fine,' _Petunia thought.

When they pulled into the Polkisses' driveway, Dudley bounced out quickly, causing the car to spring up after being relieved of enormous amount of weight.

"Be home by eleven, son," Vernon shouted after him. Then he threw the car into reverse and shot down the driveway. He snapped the car into drive and zoomed home.

"I've got important work at the office. I won't be home till late. Don't hold dinner for me, I'll grab something out," Vernon said as he pulled in their driveway.

"All right. Hope you get a lot done. Be safe," Petunia said feigning concern, before she pecked Vernon on the cheek and exited the car. As soon as she was out of the way, Vernon sped down the driveway and soon was just a little dot on the horizon.

Petunia turned to look at her dark, empty house. To some, the house would look beautiful. It had nice "old brick" exterior with black shingles; the lawn was wonderfully manicured lawn surrounded by bushes of flowers that smelled heavenly. A rock garden was in back and an iron bench sat by a waterbed full of water lilies. Plenty of birds occupied the surrounding trees to keep music in the air.

But to Petunia, the house wasn't beautiful. It wasn't her home sweet home, it was a jail. It kept her locked up with a husband who didn't care and the brattiest boy you've ever met. The only time she could even stand being in the house was when Harry was there, and when he was, she treated him like dirt! But now, it was empty, so she picked a few lilacs and started walking. Her feet carried her to old Arabella Figg's house.

Petunia marched up to the door and knocked. A surprised Mrs. Figg opened the door cradling a cat in one hand.

"Do you need me to watch the boy?" Mrs. Figg asked.

"No, no, nothing like that," Petunia said.

"Oh, well, what do you want?"

At this, tears started streaming down Petunia's face.

"Oh dear…" Mrs. Figg exclaimed. "What's wrong, child?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" Petunia whispered.

"Of course I do, you're Petunia Dursley," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, yes, but do you remember my maiden name? Or my sister?" she asked, wiping away the tears.

"I don't think you ever mentioned them."

"My name is Petunia Evans. My sister is…was Lily Evans. My brother-in-law was James Potter."

"Good Lord," Mrs. Figg exclaimed. "Please come inside." She stepped out of the doorway, and motioned for Petunia to enter.

* * *

Harry jumped off the train and started to run towards a carriage with Ron in pursuit.

"Blimey, Harry! It isn't that bad!" Ron yelled.

"You're not wearing _pink_ robes!" Harry yelled over his shoulder.

" 'Arry?" a voice called out.

"Gotta go, Hagrid," Harry shouted, trying to dodge him. Hagrid however, was too quick for Harry and in one step to the side, was in Harry's path.

"Oomf!" Harry said as he collided with Hagrid and fell to the ground.

Harry looked up at all the faces staring at his robes and whispering to each other while they smirked. As they passed him, he could feel his face turn brighter than Ron's hair.

" 'Arry, why in the ruddy worl' are yer robes _pink_?" Hagrid asked.

"Color Bomb," Harry said. "Two galleons for a bag of the powder…"

"It's Fred…and George's…newest…invention," Ron panted as he made it to Harry's side.

"I see," said Hagrid. "Don' forget ter come ter see me now."

"We won't," Ron assured him.

Hagrid nodded and turned away from them. "Firs' years this way!"

Harry looked towards the carriages and saw Hermione motion to him.

"Come on, Ron. They're over here," Harry said waving to the carriage Hermione and Ginny had entered.

When they reached the carriage, Harry went to the front and patted the Threstal. They didn't seem quite as frightening now that he knew what they were.

"Harry, are you coming?" Ginny asked as she stuck her head out the door.

He looked up at her, nodded, and then climbed in. He sat next to Ron, across from Hermione and Ginny.

As the carriage jolted into movement, Harry began to examine Hermione by the dim carriage light. He wanted to see what Ron saw that made him notice Hermione more, and what he saw startled him. Hermione had changed a lot over the summer.

Not only was she tanner, but she had grown taller, though she was still a few inches shorter than himself, and he was only about an inch shorter than Ron. Her cheekbones were more prominent and her eyes were like dark chocolates.

The hair that used to be thick, bushy and unmanageable had almost completely changed. It was wavy and fell just below her shoulder blades. The color accented her wonderful eyes. Hermione's lips were thin, pale, and pink. A few freckles were scattered across her angular nose.

Harry decided Ron was right: Hermione had grown up, and he could see why she captivated Ron.

He shifted his gaze over to Ginny to see how she had changed. The first thing Harry noticed were her eyes: they were the color of honey, and he could easily sink into them. Her lips were darker and broader than Hermione's, and Ginny's skin was pale and spotless.

Ginny's hair was darker than Ron's. It was more of an auburn, but it had flecks of gold in it from being out in the sun. It was shoulder length and layered so it framed her face. Harry noticed she too had grown. She was taller than Hermione but about an inch shorter than he was. Since she'd grown taller, she seemed skinnier.

Harry blushed as he caught himself looking at her chest, and he had to admit, she had filled out. Even though she had robes on, he could tell.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked, noticing his red face.

"I hate pink," Harry said, thinking quickly.

"Yes, well I heard you advertise it already by the train. Fred and George will be proud," Ginny said.

"Yeah, well. What was I supposed to do? Say 'I got tired of black'?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"No one said anything to you about them," Ron said encouragingly.

"That's because they were too busy laughing, " Ginny said.

"Thanks, Ginny. That really helps boost my self-esteem," Harry said.

"Yes, I knew it would," Ginny said, winking.

"Oh, you two! Stop it," Hermione said, smiling as the carriage came to a halt.

"Don't fall down, Harry," Ginny expressed, teasing. "Mud doesn't come out of pink robes easily. I should know."

"Hey, that isn't funny!" Harry said as he got out of the carriage after Ron.

"Harry, I think you look very good in pink," Hermione said.

"What happened to sticking up for me?"

"I decided making fun of you was more fun," Hermione said as the four of them started climbing the steps to the entrance.

When Hermione and Ginny were ahead of Ron and Harry, talking about something _other_ than Harry's robes, Ron whispered to Harry, "She's even loosened up more!"

"Whoopee," Harry said as they walked into the castle.

* * *

As Petunia walked into the living room, she caught a whiff of something that smelled like cabbage and cat litter. She sat down in the nearest armchair and noticed as soon as she did, that cat hair had begun clinging to her polyester pants.

Mrs. Figg appeared in the doorway and asked, "Would you like anything to drink, dear? I've got tea."

"Tea would be wonderful. Thank you."

"All right. I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable," she said, exiting to the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, no. You've had a hard day. You just sit there and rest. I suspect Snowy will be joining you soon."

Petunia was relieved that she could just sit there and relax. She didn't know Mrs. Figg very well, but already she was starting to view her as the grandmother she never knew.

She sank back into the chair, her cotton shirt attracting some cat hair and closed her eyes. She was just starting to loosen up, when something jumped up on her and startled her.

Petunia opened her eyes and saw a cat with long white and brown hair on her lap. The cat had a black spot on one of its white feet and a white stripe down her black nose that separated two clear blue eyes.

Petunia reached up and placed her hand on the cat's head. The cat leaned into her hand and started purring. Petunia smiled to herself. She remembered doing this with her cat Samson in front of the fireplace at her school. Doing it again brought a comfort she hadn't felt in a long time.

The cat walked up Petunia's body and nuzzled in Petunia's neck. Petunia closed her eyes again and absentmindedly ran her hand down the cat's soft silky back.

"Looks like Snowy has taken a liking to you," Mrs. Figg said as she entered, carrying a tray with two teacups and a teapot.

Petunia sat up to receive the cup of tea Mrs. Figg was holding in front of her, causing Snowy to curl up on her lap.

Having given Petunia her tea, Mrs. Figg grabbed her own cup and sat in the chair across from Petunia. "I assume that the reason you came here was to talk about what's bothering you," she said.

"How do you know something's bothering me?" Petunia asked.

"You show up at my door; that in itself is amazing. You usually just call telling me you'll be dropping off Harry."

"Harry's off at school," Petunia said, choking back a sob. "And I'm sorry if I ever treated you badly."

"Don't think anything of it, dear," Mrs. Figg said soothingly. Then sounding confused she said, "I don't mean to be rude, since it's obvious you're hurting over Harry, but I thought you despised him."

Petunia shook her head forcefully. "NO!" she gasped. "He's like the son I've always wanted!"

"Then why'd you send him to me? He was bored stiff!"

"Because Vernon wouldn't let him come on our family trips. You were the only one I trusted," Petunia said, letting the tears flow freely now.

"Why'd you trust _me_?"

"M-my sister loved you. She would come home at holidays talking about how you would have long talks in the library, or how you'd help her with her projects. I knew you'd keep Harry safe and Vernon would be satisfied, since Dumbledore told you how to act."

"How do you know what Dumbledore told me? How do _you_ know Dumbledore? And why would your husband want to keep a wonderful boy miserable?"

"He's a wizard, Vernon despises him," she said, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Forgive me if I'm being too nosy, but it seems you aren't happy with Vernon. Why not?" Mrs. Figg asked, handing Petunia a Kleenex.

"I'm not happy because…I'm tired of _lying_!" Petunia spat angrily. "I _hate _being mean to Harry, being _sweet _to Dudley and Vernon! They don't even say thank you! Worst of all, nobody knows I'm a _witch_! I'm always doing something by accident and I've had to blame it on Harry so no one would find out!"

"You're a _what_?" gasped Mrs. Figg.

* * *

As they entered Hogwarts, Harry felt a waft of warm air from the Great Hall waft over them. Harry sighed with contentment as he headed into the Great Hall, the other three walking in his wake.

"Harry Potter!"

"Yes, I know my robes are pink! Do you people have to keep reminding me?" Harry said as he turned around. "Oh…Professor! I'm sorry! I…I thought it was someone else."

"Well, Mr. Potter, maybe next time you should look before you speak," Professor McGonagall said in her crisp tone.

Harry thought he saw a smile on her lips before she said, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

"What? Why?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't know. You'll have to discuss it with him. If you'll excuse me," And she swept into the Great Hall, her robes billowing, and took her place at the head table.

"What does he want? You didn't do anything senseless this summer, did you?" Hermione inquired.

"No, of course not!" Harry defended himself.

"Maybe he wants to talk to you about… you know…last year," Ron gulped.

"Or maybe he wants to punish you for breaking the dress code!" Ginny said mischievously.

"Don't start that again," Ron said. "Well, you best be on your way mate, you don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting."

"Right," Harry said.

"We'll save you a spot," Hermione said, and the three of them entered the Great Hall, leaving Harry alone and filled with dread.

Harry looked across the Great Hall, soaking it all in, took a deep breath and started for Dumbledore's office.


	4. A Pleasant Surprise

_A/N: I'm am really sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. I have decided that summer is even busier than the school year!_

_If there are a million mistakes in here, I apologize. My friend who usually checks it is away for two weeks. I figure I'll just edit it later._

_Jadyn Potter : I know! It takes me _forever_ to update! I'm sorry about that, but stick with me. I'm not done with it yet!_

_Silvercrystal77: I'm glad you like it. You'll find out what Dumbledore wants in this chapter!_

_Miss Effie: sheepish grin Don't be angry with me:D_

_MadJupiter: blushes under praise You'll find the answer to that in a later chapter._

Chapter Four-A Pleasant Surprise

Petunia looked up at Mrs. Figg. "I'm a witch," she whispered.

"I see," Mrs. Figg said, her eyes wide with shock.

"I've never told anyone that before!"

"Your secret is safe with me. But if you don't mind my asking, why haven't you participated in the wizarding world?"

"Well…when Lily and James were…you know…I had no reason to be a part of that world. I vowed I'd never go back," Petunia said, fresh tears now falling.

"Sounds to me like you're running."

"I am!" Petunia sobbed. "I was scared. Two of my best friends had just been killed! The other was sent to prison for killing thirteen people! What was I supposed to do?"

"Face it," Mrs. Figg stated simply.

"How?"

"Get involved again."

"I'm already receiving letters from Dumbledore twice a week with updates. He's telling me about Harry too. He received all O's on his OWLs, except on Divination where he got an A," Petunia proudly said.

"Maybe you should get involved with Harry personally. Not face to face. I don't know if he'd be able to handle it right now. But maybe you could write him letters," Mrs. Figg said.

"He hates me…"

"Don't sign your name. But ask him questions, confide in him. Maybe he will start to trust you. He may call you his friend. When the time is right, tell him who you are."

Petunia stood up, sending the cat running, wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

Mrs. Figg stood up and gave Petunia hug. "Anytime, honey."

They headed to the door. "You're welcome here whenever you need me," Mrs. Figg told Petunia.

Petunia nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

Harry's heart was pumping harder with each step he took as he racked his brains for a reason Dumbledore might need to see him.

When he finally reached the gargoyle blocking Dumbledore's office, he had decided that Dumbledore just wanted to check on him after the summer.

"Hmmm…wonder what the password is this year?" Harry pondered aloud. "Jelly Slugs? Nope. How about…Fizzing Whizbees. Guess not. Maybe it's Ice Mice. Not that either. Pepper Imps? Exploding BonBons? Cockroach Clusters?"

Harry was starting to think that Dumbledore had changed the theme of his passwords when he gave one last attempt. "Nosebleed Nougat! Puking Pastilles! Fainting Fancies!"

The gargoyle sprang to life.

"Fainting Fancies? Fred and George would be proud."

The wall behind the gargoyle opened revealing Professor Dumbledore standing there staring at Harry through his half moon spectacles, his clear blue eyes alight with mischief. Dumbledore was wearing long turquoise robes and a smile.

"Good evening, Professor."

"Harry, I'm glad you could join me. I have a few things I would like to discuss with you on our way down to the feast."

Dumbledore walked out into the corridor still looking at Harry. The wall closed behind Dumbledore and the gargoyle leapt back in place.

"First off," Dumbledore continued as he walked down the hall, Harry at his side, "you will find your school supplies and extra money on your bed. I sent Hagrid out to get them for you."

"How did you know I couldn't get them myself?" Harry asked, looking up at Dumbledore.

"I have my sources." His eyes shimmered even more. "Secondly, how was your summer? Nothing unordinary happened did it? No Dementors, threatening letters? Because if something did happen, I need to know," Dumbledore said sternly, the glimmer in his eye fading a little.

"No, nothing…well, my aunt acted a little weird," Harry added, knowing it wasn't smart to keep anything from Dumbledore.

"How so?"

"She'd give me these _looks_. She wouldn't let me go to Ron's. She'd smile at me one minute, then get all barmy the next."

"I see. Nothing drastic though?"

"No."

"Good. Thirdly, you are going to resume your Occlumency lessons. Only this time…_I_ will be your teacher."

"Do you think it'll be safe?"

"I hope so. But, Harry, you will need to practice on your own. Have friends help you. You need to_ master _it. Now that you have let everyone know Voldemort is back, and now that they actually believe it, Voldemort is going to try to get back at you. The one place you are vulnerable is in your sleep. This is the _only_ way to protect yourself. Do you understand?" Dumbledore said, his eyes completely serious and his voice was as formal as Harry had ever heard it.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Good."

They were standing outside the great hall now. "And fourthly," Dumbledore said, the twinkle and smile returning, "congratulations on becoming the Gryffindor Quidditch captain!"

When Harry found his voice he said, "I'm the _what_?"

"The Quidditch captain. I am sorry about all the work you are going to have to do."

"What do you mean?"

"You've lost some good players. Your three chasers are no longer attending Hogwarts, and your two beaters quit."

"They _what_!" Harry almost yelled.

"Calm down, you'll interrupt the feast," Dumbledore said, but not as if he cared. "Since you only have a team of two, I suspect you will want to hold Quidditch tryouts."

"Right," Harry grunted.

"Now, if you will excuse me, it looks as if the sorting is almost done."

Dumbledore turned, but before he opened the door, he looked back and said with a smile, "Harry, I do believe your choice of robes for tonight will not be fully appreciated tomorrow when classes begin."

Harry blushed as Dumbledore opened the door to the Great Hall, then they both went and sat with their peers.

* * *

Petunia no longer felt like crying. She had a plan, a friend, and an empty house. All of those combined made her feel happier than she had in days.

As soon as she entered her house, she turned for the stairs and slowly started her ascent. When she reached the top, she headed for the closed door across the hallway.

She took a deep breath, and pushed the door. The room she was facing, was Harry's.

The room wasn't very full, as all of the things that usually occupied it were currently at Hogwarts, but the bed, desk, bookshelf, and cupboard were still there.

Petunia crossed to the bookshelf and saw that a pile of parchment was left on the top shelf. She took a single piece and went to sit at the desk. When she was seated, Petunia started rummaging through the drawers for a quill and ink.

The first drawer contained only a few rubber bands. The second drawer held at least a dozen owl treats. The third drawer had nothing at all, and finally in the fourth drawer, Petunia found an almost empty inkbottle and one broken quill.

'This will have to work,' Petunia thought.

She looked at the piece of parchment sitting before her. "This is harder than I expected," she said to herself.

Finally after a few more minutes, Petunia bit her lip and wrote:

_Dearest Harry,_

She stopped to look at it. "No, no, no! That looks like he's my best friend."

She crossed it out, and beneath it wrote:

_Mr. Potter:_

"_Much_ too formal."

_Hey Harry!_

"Too childish."

_Hi._

She went on like this until the first sheet of parchment was filled with crossed out greetings. "I'm never going to get this done… but I have to try."

She stood up to retrieve another piece of parchment. As she did, her eyes went to a spot on the floor that was halfway hidden by the bed.

The memories started flooding back:

_An owl from Dumbledore bringing news of Lily and James's deaths…vowing never to return to the wizarding world…trying to snap her wand, but it wouldn't…hiding it in the floor…never coming back to it…_

The tears were starting to threaten her again, but Petunia held them back and headed to the spot under the bed.

She sunk to her knees, and pried up a loose floorboard. All that was there were a few crumbs and wrappers, leftover from Harry's stash of food.

Petunia smiled to herself. "I knew it," she breathed.

Even though there seemed to be nothing in the hiding spot, she reached a hand in and felt in the corners until she found the corner that had a chunk of wood missing. She stuck her finger in the small hole, and lifted, removing the false bottom.

* * *

All eyes were on Harry and his robes when he entered the Great Hall. But he wasn't paying attention to all the looks he got. He was still stunned about becoming the Quidditch captain.

He sat down next to Ron, just as _Wyatt, Paige_ was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"What'd he want?" Ron asked eagerly.

But Dumbledore had stood up to speak, so Harry said, "Tell you in a minute."

"As I cannot give a speech on an empty stomach, all I am going to say is enjoy."

As Dumbledore sat, the golden plates magically became filled with food, and everyone started laughing and talking.

"So, did Dumbledore yell at you for the lack of black robes?" Ginny asked, trying to look innocent while she scooped mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"No, not exactly," Harry said as he bit a chunk out of his roll.

"Well, what did he want?" Hermione asked as she eyed the macaroni.

Harry swallowed and said, "Well, he asked some questions about my summer."

"And?" Ron asked impatiently, his plate already covered with lasagna.

Harry lowered his voice. "He's going to start giving me Occlumency lessons."

"I think you'll be much better off with Professor Dumbledore. But you're going to have to work a lot harder than you did last year, Harry," Hermione stated firmly.

"That's what Dumbledore said." Harry paused. "He also said I'd need to have help from friends. You guys will help me…won't you?"

"Of course, Harry! Don't look so worried!" Ginny said.

Harry smiled, then turned to look up at the staff table. "Where's Hagrid? And who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked, looking at the teacher he didn't recognize. She was a middle-aged woman, her blonde hair pulled back into a knot. She had a very sharp nose, and was wearing magenta robes.

"No idea," Hermione said, looking up at her too.

"You can't have told us everything… you're holding something from us, mate. And I want to know what it is!" Ron said, not falling for Harry's changing the subject trick.

Harry gave a sheepish grin.

"Well, it must be good if you're acting like _that_," Ginny said.

"I'm Quidditch captain!"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Good job, Harry. You deserve it," Ginny said. Then, looking across at Ron, she added, "Ron, you don't look very becoming with your mouth hanging open like that."

Ron closed his mouth, then scooped some sort of bean casserole onto his plate and started stuffing his mouth with it.

"That doesn't look any better," Ginny said. "You look like a chipmunk."

Ron shrugged as he swallowed. Looking down at his plate he said, "Good job, Harry."

Harry didn't think Ron looked very happy for him. Suddenly he had an idea. "Ron, do you want to be my assistant?"

"What? Why?" Ron asked, looking slightly happier.

"We only have a team of two, maybe three. We'll need to hold tryouts, and I'll need some help," Harry explained.

"I suppose…if you really need me," Ron said, grinning broadly. Harry smiled back.

"What do you mean by maybe three?" Ginny asked.

"Well, now that I can play Quidditch again, it means you no longer have a position as seeker. But since you made it onto the team, I was going to give you the option of becoming a chaser or beater."

"Ooo! Chaser most definitely! Thanks, Harry," Ginny said, a big smile on her face.

"No problem," he said. Then he took a bite out of his chicken leg.

They stopped talking then, and started eating. When they were done with their main course, they started in on desserts of pudding, cakes, and pies. When the Great Hall started to get louder, the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood once more.

"To those of you who are new to Hogwarts, welcome. To those of you who are not, welcome back. Another excellent feast is now in our past, so I now have some start of term notices to tell you first years. Although some of you older people should listen closely too," Dumbledore said as he smiled. "First off, everyone should note that the Forbidden Forest did not get its name for being safe. It is forbidden, and I warn you not to push your luck by entering it. Secondly, I am to remind you that magic is not allowed in corridors between classes.

"Also, Mr. Filch has asked that I remind you about the list of forbidden objects. It now includes anything from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. The full list now has a total of 613 items on it, and it is currently residing on Mr. Filch's office door if any of you wish to view it.

"I would like to introduce and welcome back some teachers. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Nymphadora Tonks, who has taken leave from her Auror position at the Ministry, and will be staying with us for as long as necessary."

Harry looked up at the staff table, as did Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Tonks looked back at them and winked. Then she smiled at the polite applause directed at her.

"Hagrid is back with us, but has asked to just remain gamekeeper. I am honoring his request, so Professor Grubbly-Plank is back as our full-time Care of Magical Creatures teacher." The applause was a little louder for Grubbly-Plank, but as Harry clapped, he was wondering why Hagrid quit.

"The Divination position is now filled by two teachers. Professor Trelawney and Professor Firenze." Parvati and Lavender were the only two who bothered clapping as neither of the teachers were in the room.

"And finally, I need to see all the prefects up here for a brief meeting before sending all of you to bed."

Hermione stood quickly and said to Ron, who didn't seem to be moving with as much energy as she was, "Are you coming?"

"Don't see why I have to. We don't ever do anything," Ron muttered as he stood.

"You're a _prefect_! It's part of your responsibility!" Hermione said as she and Ron left arguing.

"Honestly! You'd think they hate each other with the way they bicker," Ginny said.

"Tell me about it," Harry agreed.

"They should just start dating. It _might_ save the rest of us," Ginny said.

"You think?" Harry asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yes. Don't you? It's obvious they like each other. They're just too thick to see it," Ginny said, sounding surprised Harry didn't know.

"I suppose," Harry said shrugging.

"He's talked to you about it, hasn't he?" Ginny asked, not sounding surprised.

"Who?" Harry asked, trying to sound clueless.

"Harry, don't play dumb with me. It's obvious Ron's told you something."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Ok…so Ron _did_ tell me he liked Hermione. You reckon the feeling is mutual?"

"I know it is."

"How?"

"My word," Ginny commented at Harry's thickness. "Hermione has told me, obviously."

"Really? That's great!"

"I don't know. My brother is really thick. I don't think he'll go for it."

"Well…we should help them," Harry stated.

"How do you propose we do that, smart one?"

"I was hoping you would know."

"Yeah, I completely agree!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed, forcing a laugh.

"You agree you would know? Huh?" Harry asked, confused.

"No, silly. That it's going to be a boring year without Fred and George," Ginny said, giving a meaningful look behind Harry.

Harry took it to mean Ron and Hermione were coming back, so he nodded and said, "Yep. It's going to be a whole lot quieter without them."

"It sure is," Ron added as he sat down next to Harry.

"I think it's going to be rather peaceful," Hermione said as she sat next to Ginny.

"Yeah, well, _you _would," Ron snapped.

Dumbledore stood up then, causing everyone, including Ron and Hermione, to fall silent.

"I'm sure you are all ready for bed. Be sure to get a good night's sleep. Classes start tomorrow. Goodnight."

With that, he sat down again and everyone in the Great Hall stood up, causing the air to be full of noise.

Ron and Hermione went to the head of the table calling, "First years, over here! First years!"

Harry even heard Draco say, "Hurry it up, ya babies. You're moving slower than the Mudbloods." The first year Slytherins were trying to look brave, but ruined the image when they failed to control their trembling hands.

Harry shook his head and fell in step next to Ginny, trailing behind the first years.

"So I guess we'll figure something out later," Harry said, trying to fill the silence.

"Guess so," Ginny replied.

And they walked the rest of the way talking about their chances to win the Quidditch Cup.


	5. I Have A Wand

A/N: I am SO sorry it has taken me this long to update! My life is SO hectic right now. With basketball training, band, early morning, and sleeping…whew.

But please don't give up on me! I am trying, really.

Also, I wasn't done with this chapter, but I started getting reviews on other sites commenting on how long it has taken. So I thought you wouldn't mind if it was a little short. This way has more of a cliff anyway.

I was also having some problems with the flashback. So my friend Claire, wrote it for me. I want to thank her so much, because without her, it would have taken me even longer! So you can thank her. She also has some nice coincidences in it. See if you can find them!

All right, enjoy. And please review!

Chapter Five- I Have A Wand

Petunia peered in the hidden compartment, and saw her wand covered in a thick layer of dust, but still in the spot she had placed it in, 15 years before, along with a picture of Lily, James and Sirius taken on Lily and James's wedding day.

She took out the picture first, blowing on it to remove the dust. Petunia started at it awhile, the trio in the picture staring back at her, occasionally glancing at each other. Lily and James were glowing and holding hands. Once in a while, they would kiss and Sirius would give them a fake exasperated look. Petunia smiled to herself as a tear ran down her face. Her friends were the same even in pictures.

When she had soaked in everything in the picture, she laid it on the bed and reached in to grab her wand.

Her fingers closed around the thin strip of wood and as they did, a warm tingling sensation slid up her arm, reminding her of the time when she was 11…

"Excuse me, sir. Will you help us get into Diagon Alley?" Petunia's mother, Marigold, asked Tom in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Of course. Muggle born?" Tom asked, indicating Petunia.

"Pardon?"

Tom smiled. "It means non-magical parents."

"Oh, right. Yes, that's her. Petunia just received her letter the other day," Petunia's mother said proudly.

"I see. Well, this is the place to get your supplies," Tom said, pulling out his wand.

"Lily! Petunia! Come here!" Marigold snapped.

Tom smiled as he led the three Evans women out a door which had only a solid brick wall on the other side.

"Two up…three across…" he mumbled as he tapped the spot three times.

As the wall opened up, Petunia's mother gasped. Petunia and Lily giggled.

"Have a fine time," Tom said as he turned to go into the pub.

"Thank you," Mrs. Evans said.

The three walked a little ways into Diagon Alley, looking all around them.

"Look Petunia! Racing brooms!" Lily exclaimed to her older sister.

"Wicked! Oh Mum! There are telescopes and cauldrons! Look at that cat! It's beautiful! Can I get it? Please?" Petunia raved.

"We'll have to see if we have enough money. I've only brought 85 pounds to exchange."

"Okay," Petunia pouted.

"Come on dear, we need to stop at Gringotts first."

"What's Gringotts, Mum?" Lily asked, as she Petunia chased each other.

"It's the wizard bank. Well, at least that's what the letter said. Girls! Stop! I know you're excited but we need to stay calm," Mrs. Evans explained as they entered the large marble building and joined the line leading to the desk.

"Ewww! Mum, do all wizards look like that_?" Petunia exclaimed, pointing at the goblin behind the desk. _

"Petunia!" warned her mother. They stood in line quite some time until they got up to the desk. Petunia was afraid of the goblin, and she could tell her mother wasn't completely comfortable. "I w-would like to exchange some money…" said her mother, slowly.

"How much?" rasped the goblin.

"85 pounds, please," replied Petunia's mother, as politely as she could. The goblin swiftly exchanged the pounds and counted out different sized coins into a small bag. He handed the bag to Petunia's mother.

"Next!" he wheezed. Marigold grabbed Petunia and Lily's hands and rushed them away from the bank.

"What now, mum?" asked Petunia, looking eagerly up at her mother. She looked around.

"Let's get a cat!" Lily suggested.

"I already told you we might be able to later," Marigold said.

"Well, there is Ollivanders, it says on the sign that it sells wands…why don't we go there?" Petunia was overjoyed.

"A wand…" she whispered to herself as they walked to the shop.

"Petunia, you don't need us, do you?" Petunia looked at her mother. "Well, I was thinking that while you got your wand, we could pop over to that shop and get some of your books. You don't need to be with us for that and I'd like to get home in time for lunch."

"I want to stay with Petunia," Lily pouted.

"Honey, Petunia can do this by herself. Besides, I need you're help carrying the books," Mrs. Evans said trying to console her daughter.

"Lily, I'll be with you when I'm done. It's fine mum," said Petunia. She wasn't sure if she was comfortable with her mother leaving her, but it was more sensible that way.

"Here, this should be enough," her mother told her, dropping half the bag in her hand. "Wait for us in the shop." With that her mother turned around and walked towards the bookstore. Petunia's heart skipped a beat. She opened the huge oak door and walked into the shop. It was very quiet and she couldn't see anyone. There were stacks of boxes cluttering the shop. They were piled very high. She walked towards a desk at the front of the room and noticed a small bell perched on top of a stack of books. She rang it.

"Yes?" she heard a voice say. Suddenly, a small man popped out from behind a pile of boxes. He was very old looking, and he had silvery eyes that seemed to bore through Petunia.

"I'm here for a wand," she said.

"And what is your name?" he asked, kindly.

"Petunia Evans."

"I've never had any of your family here before…" he replied.

"I know, my sister and I are the only witches in the family so far."

"Ah…" he replied. "Well, if it's a wand you want, you've come to the right place." He walked over to the desk and opened one of the drawers. He came back to Petunia with a tape measure. "Wand hand out, please." Petunia assumed he meant the hand she wrote with and stuck out her left hand. The tape measure began measuring. Mr. Ollivander (Petunia assumed that was his name) started pulling boxes from the stacks. Petunia was sure the boxes were going to fall to the ground, but they remained stationary. Suddenly the tape measure dropped to the floor. Mr. Ollivander handed her a box.

"Try this one…mahogany, eleven inches, pliable."

that 

_"What do I do with it?" asked Petunia, holding it awkwardly in her hand. _

"Give it a wave!" he said. Petunia did so. He snatched it away quickly. "No…no…no…" he muttered to himself. "This one!" he handed her another. This was repeated for quite some time, Mr. Ollivander handing her a wand, her flicking it, and him snatching it away. Petunia's excitement over getting a wand began to wear off. Finally, he handed her a wand. "This one," he said, quietly. "Ten and a quarter inches long maple." She waved it half-heartedly. Sparks flew out of the wand, and it turned warm in her hand. "That's it!" he cried. "Ten and a quarter inches long, maple, containing holly and one tear from a phoenix." Petunia grinned. "Ten galleons." She handed him ten gold coins. "Good day, Miss Evans." She walked out of the shop. Once in the bright sunshine, she felt a lot better. It was stuffy in that shop, and very dark.

'I have a wand,' she realized, suddenly.

"I have a wand," whispered Petunia aloud. She shook her head. "That was a long time ago," she said, wistfully. Suddenly, she heard Vernon. She dropped the wand immediately, and rushed to greet her husband. The wand rolled under her bed and rested there.

* * *

When Harry and Ginny reached the Fat Lady, Ron and Hermione were there waiting for everyone to catch up.

"The new password is _Pickled Toad _Hermione stated.

"Exactly dear," the Fat Lady said, as she swung open.

Everyone clambered in, most went straight to their dormitory. A few, including Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, stayed in the common room.

The four of them took their usual seats around the fire to talk.

"So who were you thinking of to fill in the spaces on the team?" Ron asked.

"I haven't really thought about it. I guess it depends on who shows up to the tryouts," Harry replied.

"Do I need to be at the tryouts?" Ginny questioned.

"Of course. I need you to work with the chasers. I want you to find two people you work really well with," Harry said, astonished that Ginny even had to ask.

"Do we really need to talk about Quidditch?" Hermione grumbled. "Why don't we talk about our classes that start tomorrow. That will be much more interesting."

"Aw, come on 'Mione. Nothing could be more boring!" Ron complained.

"I don't know. The new classes I'm taking seem quite fun," Harry put in, trying to stop an argument.

"Harry, you aren't taking any new classes. You just dropped some old ones," Ginny pointed out.

"Yes, well. That's what makes it more fun. I'm finally out of Divination," Harry said, grinning.

"What classes are you taking again?" Hermione asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, obviously. That's like…the most important class to become an Auror. Then, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration, like Professor McGonagall suggested. I'm also taking Herbology, just in case. Knowing about all the plants can't hurt can it? And-"

"HARRY!" Ron interrupted.

"What?"

"You're starting to sound like Hermione!"

"Sorry. I guess I'm just excited knowing what I'm aiming for in life."

"You guys are so lucky. Getting to pick you're classes. I'm still stuck taking all the required classes, and the two I chose in third year."

"You'll get to pick next year. After you've taken your O.W.L.'s," Hermione encouraged her.

"Oh yeah. You have O.W.L.'s this year don't you?" Ron said.

"Jeez Ron. How dense can you get? I'm in the fifth year," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Just make sure you start studying early and you'll be fine. I found it particularly helpful filling out planners or my study schedule. Also starting a few months before the actual tests is helpful too. If-"Hermione cut off as Ron let out an overly dramatic yawn. "Sorry if I'm boring you to much!" she snapped.

"I can't help it! You're talking about studying for the O.W.L.'s! They aren't til the end of the year!" Ron argued back. He and Hermione were on their feet now.

"Sorry if I'm trying to help you're sister!"

"Maybe she doesn't need your help!"

"FINE!" Hermione yelled, and she stormed up to her dormitory.

"Ron," Ginny said quietly."

"What?" he snapped.

"She was only trying to help."

"Great! I should have known you'd take her side!" and he stalked off to his room.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and grinned.

"What was that all about?" Colin inquired.

Ginny and Harry jumped, having forgotten that anyone was still in the room. Harry looked and saw that only Colin and Dennis had witnessed the latest row.

"Ah, it wouldn't be normal if they weren't fighting about something," Ginny said.

"Ain't that the truth," Harry said, nodding.

"Well, we better get to bed," Dennis said. "G'night guys."

"Good night," Ginny and Harry said in unison, as Colin and Dennis went up to their dormitories leaving Harry and Ginny alone by the fire.

"So, what classes did you take again?" Harry asked, trying to fill in the silence.

"Muggle Studies and Arithmancy."

"Fun. Do you know what you want to do when you're out of school?"

"I haven't thought about it."

"Oh."

"It's late, I better go to bed," Ginny said as she stood. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Gin."

And Ginny left for her dormitory, completely unaware of Harry watching her every move. When no more movement could be heard, Harry stood to leave. He looked into the dying fire one last time when someone whispered, "Harry, I need to ask you something."

Harry turned, startled, and saw Hermione, her face red and puffy, as if she'd been crying.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered, then seeing Harry's face said, "Well, no. Not really. I need your help. But you have to promise not to tell Ron."

"Of course. Anything. What is it?"

"Well…" Hermione turned her head, surveying the room. "I…I like Ron. But, he doesn't seem…well…could you talk to him? Don't ask him if he likes me just…"

"Hermione, you're not used to this are you?" Harry asked grinning.

"Harry, don't enjoy my pain," Hermione said, playfully hitting Harry's arm.

"Sorry. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Are you kidding? He starts an argument over anything I say!"

"That's true. What about Ginny?"

"She's his sister, you're his best friend. Please?" Hermione glanced up looking hopeful.

"All right," Harry gave in smiling.

"Thank you, Harry."

"No problem."

* * *

"PETUNIA!" Vernon roared, when she was half way down the stairs.

"Yes dear," she panted.

"Where's Dudley?"

"I…I don't know," Petunia whispered.

"It's 11:30! He should be home," Vernon growled.

It was then that Petunia looked out the window and jumped when she saw how dark it was. She had been completely wrapped up in her memories, she hadn't been paying attention to the time.

"I'll call the Polkisses'."

"Ah, nevermind. He'll show up. Where's my dinner?" Vernon rudely asked, rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving."

"Well, I thought you'd be eating at the office, darling. I didn't make a meal," Petunia said nervously.

"What! I come home from a long day at work, to find my wife has not made me dinner, and the house a pit! What did I do to deserve this!"

Petunia's anger was starting to flare, she had put up with Vernon's rantings long enough.

"Don't you yell at me!" She shot back. "I _SLAVE _in this house, tending to your spoiled son, cleaning our house, and cooking _your_ meals! While _YOU_ sit behind your _STUPID_ little desk, telling other people what to do! You leave me at odd hours, to go to your _job_, and you left at 5:30! That's suppertime! If you wanted something you should have gotten it then! _NOT _when you get home at _11:30!_ And I might add, that this house is _not_ a pit! I picked it up this morning, in between waking Dudley up and making _YOU _coffee! I'm _not_ going to stand for it any longer!" She gave one last glare to a very surprised Vernon, and then stalked outside.

Once outside she started walking. She stopped at Mrs. Figgs house. _'I've bothered her enough for one day,'_ she told herself, and kept walking. When Petunia stopped at the street corner, she looked up and saw the park in the distance. _'I haven't been on a swing forever!'_

When she reached the park, Petunia was disappointed to see all the swings were broken. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard laughing. _'Who would be at a park at this time of night?'_ The noise was coming from the other side of the restrooms. As she got closer, she started hearing a spraying sound. She turned the corner and saw four boys spray painting the wall with obscenities, and rude drawings. One of the boys, was Dudley.

"DUDLEY LARENCE DURSLEY! YOU DROP THAT SPRAY CAN RIGHT NOW!" she shouted.

Dudley spun around and dropped the can in surprise.


	6. A New Day

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. School is basically over however, so now I shall hopefully update sooner. Thanks for sticking with me! _

_PadawanMage: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for noticing about the transitions.I really did have them...but they didn't show up for some reason. So I went back and added them...to all my chapters, since they seemed to all have disppeared. :D And, I'll get right on your fic! You never can read too many fics you know. :P_

_Mrs. Poynter and Mrs. Judd: Thank you so much. I too, love yelling at Dudley. He just sort of _seemed _a Larence. :D_

_Miss Effie: Thanks for the e__nthusiasm. And you can count on changes.-grin-_

___Daphne Picklesouse: I'm glad you think so. I was hoping to put her in a different light. _

_R&R! _

Chapter 6- A New Day

"I don't know what you think you were doing! Vandalizing the playground? You wait till your father hears about this!" Petunia yelled at Dudley as she dragged him home by his ear.

"Ouch! Mum, you're hurting me!" Dudley exclaimed as Petunia gave a particularly nasty tug on his ear.

"I can't believe you take part in a gang like that!" Petunia kept raging, oblivious to Dudley's outcry. "I know we haven't really enforced rules, but I thought you would have known better than that!"

"Mum—" Dudley began.

"Don't you Mum me! You are in _so _much trouble right now," she spat at him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she whispered, "I've created a monster."

"Mum, I'm not a monster."

"What are you then? Hmm? I'd certainly like to know. Don't even try to tell me it wasn't you who beat up Paul Maple last week just because he wouldn't give you his lunch money. I mean, what kind of person are you! School doesn't start till tomorrow! He wouldn't have had his lunch money!"

"That wasn't me," Dudley said, trying to defend himself. When he noticed the glare coming from his mother he added, "He sassed me. I couldn't let him get away with it."

"Oh, ho! Is that right. He _sassed_ you. Well, heaven forbid! Since you're the big bad leader I suppose you couldn't go having your _image_ ruined by a TEN year old!" Petunia stopped yelling long enough to suck in air, but when she started in again, she was near tears. "How could you lead those boys down the tragic road of gangery?"

"Mum, you are overreacting," Dudley cut in.

"_Overreacting_!" Petunia bellowed. "I am _not_ overreacting. My son is a bully! And vandalizes!" She glanced up and saw Vernon standing on the front step, staring down the street at them.

"Hurry up, we haven't got all night," Petunia said yanking on Dudley's ear once more.

"Ouch!"

"What the bloody hell are you doing to our son!" Vernon yelled as they walked up the driveway.

"I caught him spray painting the wall at the park! Vulgar language all over!"

"For God's sake, Petunia. He's a teenage boy," Vernon said, shocked that Petunia was acting this way.

"Oh, no! You are not coming up with excuses for him anymore! He is going to suffer the consequences of his actions for once. We have spoiled him rotten! But no more," she shouted, spit flying from her mouth.

"And what do you propose we do?" Vernon asked, wiping the spit from his face.

"First things first. Dudley," Petunia started, lowering her voice.

"Yes, Mum?" he peered up at her, fear etched in his face.

"You are to bring down your television, computer, game cube, video camera… _everything_. Leave your books. I will sort through them later…. On second thought, take it all to Harry's room."

"Yes, Mum," he said. He then turned around and trudged up the stairs.

"Petunia, what has gotten in to you?" Vernon asked when Dudley was out of hearing.

"I have finally realized I was being bullied. By my son and husband. I am no longer taking it," she said, giving Vernon a look so venomous he didn't dare retort. "I'm trying to right 16 years of wrong. And I advise you not to stand in my way. You and Dudley will no longer be able to push me around to get what you want. I will not be making all your meals, washing all your dishes, or doing your laundry. I will not be buying Dudley two more worthless presents that he received the year before. He has enough belongings as it is. If you don't like it, _tough_. You are going to deal with it. Ever since I married you, I've been treated worse that dirt. I am putting up with it no longer. And poor Harry. He's been treated worse than I am! I don't how he's lasted here without popping. I really don't know!" Petunia stopped panting.

"Poor Harry? What are you talking about! You know what he _is_! He doesn't deserve to be treated as well as we are treating him!" Vernon exploded. "And you bloody will do what I tell you to do, woman! You are my wife!"

"I _am_ your wife! Not a _house elf_! And don't you forget it!"

Vernon looked astonished. "A what?"

"A…slave," she snapped, quickly, covering up her mistake.

"You said house elf. What is that?"

"I most certainly did not!"

"What the bloody hell is a house elf!"

* * *

After Hermione left, Harry watched the fire for a few more minutes, then climbed the stairs to his dormitory. Pulling on his pajamas, Harry climbed into bed. He was about to pull the curtains when Ron said, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in it bad, right?"

"That you are, mate," Harry said chuckling.

"It's not funny! I have no clue what I'm going to do!"

"I don't know how to help you, Ron. I really don't have this problem."

"Oh, don't rub it in!" Ron was silent for a few minutes. Harry thought he'd fallen asleep when Ron said, "You could, you know. Have this problem, I mean. Half the girls in this school would be glad to help you have this problem."

"Oh, yes. I'm sure they would," Harry answered, sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Harry."

"Yes, so am I."

"He's right, you know," came a new voice.

"Whoa! Didn't know you were awake, Neville," Ron said.

"Neville, you're not helping!" Harry said, sternly.

"Sorry," came Neville's response, a smile in his voice.

"Maybe I'll ask Ginny tomorrow," Ron said.

"Sounds like a plan. Now, can I please go to sleep?" Harry asked, giving a fake yawn just to help convince them.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry."

"No problem," Harry said, drawing his curtains.

But the truth was that he wanted to think about what Ron and Neville had said. Was it true that most girls liked him? He had never thought about it before. Of course he noticed the looks he received in the corridors between classes, and the giggling as he passed, but he had thought that to be just girl stuff.

Now that he considered it, Harry wanted something like Ron had with Hermione...or at least, would have, if he had the guts to act upon his feelings. But was there any girl that he felt about in that way or could grow to have feelings for?

' I obviously need to give this more thought. Well, no more black hair. I've had enough of that from Cho, ' he thought. _'Brown hair…no, that'd remind me of Hermione. Blonde? No, that'd be like staring at Luna, and that wouldn't be right. So I guess that leaves red. Now, she can't just like me because I'm _the Boy Who Lived. _It must be real._' Harry rubbed his hands over his face. Thinking about girls was hard work.

'Okay, she'd have to be funny and be able to stick up for herself. But have this endearing quality. Oh, Merlin, there aren't any girls like that !' Harry gave up and burrowed under his covers.

As he was lying there, trying to fall asleep, Harry's thoughts wandered to Ginny. Her laugh, her smile, her blush, the glow of her hair... Thinking back on the list of requirements he had made for the perfect girl, Harry realized that Ginny...well, according to him, Ginny was the perfect girl. What if that ache he felt every time he looked at her wasn't just coincidental? What if...what if he liked Ginny? And then Harry realized it wasn't a "what if." There was no question about it. He liked Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Petunia climbed the stairs to Dudley's room.

"Are you all ready for bed?" she asked. She asked this every night, but this night was different. The phrase was no longer thick with an overly sweet tone or accompanied by a pet name.

"Yes, Mum," Dudley whimpered.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning, then. Don't forget to clean out your room. Good night," she said closing the door behind her.

When she came out, Vernon was entering their bedroom. She followed him and saw he was changing into his pajamas. She waited until he was climbing into bed to start her next strategy.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting into bed," Vernon answered shortly.

"I'm sorry, but you're not sleeping in this room tonight."

"Excuse me?" Vernon said, disbelief all over his face.

"You heard me. I'm not sleeping with you tonight."

She crossed to the bed, grabbed Vernon's pillow and threw it into the hallway. As Vernon left, she heard him mutter something about crazy women.

"Sleep tight," she said in her fake sweet voice. Then shut the door in his face. When the door was closed, Petunia leaned against it and sighed.

'_They're going to listen to me yet,'_ she thought. Then she crawled into bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke to find Ginny leaning over him.

"Whoa!" he yelled, sitting up fast.

Ginny tried to back away but wasn't fast enough. Harry smacked right into her nose.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" she said, clutching her nose.

"Sorry," he groaned. "I wasn't expecting a wakeup call."

"Yes, well, Hermione just thought I should come up to get you and Ron. We've only got half an hour till classes start, and she was waiting to eat with you."

"Oh, right. We have classes, don't we?"

"No, Harry. This is just a year long vacation," Ginny said, rolling her eyes at him.

"You never know," Harry grinned. "Where's Ron?"

"In the loo."

"Ah." Harry, forgetting about his boxer clad self, pushed back his warm gold blankets and stood.

Ginny let out a small gasp, her cheeks getting Weasley Red. Other than her brothers, Ginny had never seen a boy dressed…or, rather, not dressed like that before."

"Sorry, Gin, I forgot!" he moaned, reaching for his robes.

At that moment Ron walked in, dripping from what Harry assumed was from a shower. "Bloody hell, Harry! Get some clothes on!"

"I'll see you two in a few minutes," Ginny commented as she backed out of the room.

Harry pulled on his robes, and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to ignore the strange looks he was receiving from Ron. He supposed it had something to do with getting caught in boxers only, in front of Ginny.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked after putting all his books in his bag.

"Getting there," Harry answered shoving all his books in his own bag. " Okay, let's go."

The girls were waiting at the foot of the stairs when Ron and Harry made it to the bottom.

"Err…Gin, could I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked as they headed to breakfast.

"Sure. Hermione, Harry, keep going we'll catch up," Ginny said, wondering what was going on.

Harry and Hermione kept walking as Ron started, in a low whisper.

Hermione sighed. "I wondered what it is that he couldn't tell _us_."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I imagine it has something to do with…well, with Ron walking in on me and Ginny when I was in my boxers…"

Hermione grinned as they sat down across from each other at the Gryffindor table. "That could be it. Honestly, Harry. What were you thinking?"

"I forgot, okay? I just got out of bed, and Ron walked in!"

"Oh, good, our schedules," Hermione said when Professor McGonagall handed four of them to Hermione. "Let's see…Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays…

Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy 3, Advanced Herbology and History of Magic. And Tuesdays and Thursdays…Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and help in the library…" she muttered to herself.

"You're still taking History of Magic? What for?" Harry asked.

"I thought knowing our history was important," she replied.

"Yeah, you would," Ron said. He and Ginny had just walked up. Ron looking a little flushed, Ginny looking smug. They sat across from each other, Ron next to Hermione.

Harry took the look to mean Ginny had won their argument. They both started loading their plates as Hermione handed them their schedules.

"What've we got first?" Ron asked in between bites.

"Advanced Defense," Harry answered.

Ron looked at the schedule. "What's 'all' mean?"

"I'm assuming that since Advanced isn't required, there aren't enough people taking it to make up classes from the houses," Hermione explained.

Ron looked up at Hermione and smiled, "I suppose that makes sense." Hermione blushed and took a bite of toast.

"Urgh! I have Double Potions with Slytherin first thing!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ron stifled a laugh by shoving a biscut in his mouth. "I wasn't laughing at you, really," he said, mouth full of bread, when he saw Ginny's look.

Ginny stuck her tongue out and flung some eggs at him. Ron dodged them, and they headed towards the Ravenclaw table, hitting Michael Corner in the back of his head.

His head flung around and saw Ginny with her embarrassed look. He laughed.

"Long time, no see, Ginny," he called.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she yelled back.

"No problem." Michael turned back around with a wave.

Harry felt a pang in his chest, but it was gone just as quick as he felt it. Before he could wonder what it was, Ron let out a yell.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

He shoved his schedule under her nose, "What's that say?"

Harry noticed her trying to conceal a smile, "I believe it says Divination."

Ron groaned. "That's what I thought." He put his head on the table.

"Well, don't you have a fifty-fifty shot of having Firenze. He wouldn't be all that bad really," Harry said, trying not to grin.

"Read the line under it," came Ron's muffled reply.

Hermione grabbed the schedule and read, "Trelawney."

"Now who's laughing?" Ginny asked, a wicked grin spreading across her face. Ron glared at her. "Shall we go?" she suggested, standing. As Harry and Ginny stood, their shoulders bumped, sending a tingle down Harry's arm.

They walked Ginny to the stairs leading to the dungeon where she met up with Colin who was also heading to Potions.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. When they got there, Tonks wasn't to be seen, but her office door was shut, so they assumed that's where she was.

They were some of the first in the room. There were only two other occupants, both of whom looked familiar to Harry. The girl was reading a book in the far corner. The boy was sleeping, head on the desk, beside her.

"Well, this should be an interesting lesson. I wonder if Tonks can manage it without breaking anything," Hermione said smiling, as she pulled out her Advanced Defense book.

"Can you imagine calling Tonks professor?" Ron asked.

"That is going to be weird," Harry commented.

"Imagine all she knows! She is an Auror after all," Hermione said with great interest.

All of the sudden the girl in the corner started sobbing.

* * *

Petunia rolled over and covered her eyes with her arm. The sun was coming in through the blinds letting her know a new day had started. She moved her arm and squinted at the clock. It read 'nine-fifteen AM'.

'_I suppose that's a sign…not being woken up at five to do something…'_ she thought.

She got up, pulled on some of her designer lounging clothes and opened her door. The house was eerily quiet. There were no sounds of Dudley's stupid television shows wafting up from every television. No sound of muttering from the kitchen as Vernon read the paper.

Petunia walked to the kitchen. On the table next to a bouquet of petunias was a note.

_My Darling Petunia,_

_Dudley and I are very sorry for last night._

'_What about our entire married life?'_ she thought bitterly.

_I got a call from work; something urgent came up with our newest shipment, so I made sure Dudley moved all his stuff out of his room, and then drove him to school—_

'_First day of school! Some mother I am…'_

_and drove into work. I'll pick Dudley up when I'm done. Have a day off today. Dudley and I will pick up when we get home. _

_-Vernon_

"How nice of him," she muttered. "'Take a day off…'"

Petunia went to the fridge and took out a low carb bagel and smothered it in low fat cream cheese. She ate it as she walked up the stairs to Dudley's room.

When she pushed the door open, she nodded in approval. Dudley had done as she had asked. His television, computer, video games, game cube, remote control cars…

everything (except the books) had been removed.

The bed was even made. Petunia licked the last of the cream cheese from her fingers as she walked to the closet. She opened it and found a box of chips and snack cakes, like she had expected.

She dumped the food on the bed, opened a bag of chips and started sorting through all Dudley's reading material, most of which was never touched.

By the time Petunia was done, the bag of chips was empty and the box was entirely full of every comic book Dudley owned, all the car, motorcycle, and bike magazines and every Playboy magazine she found under his mattress. All that was left on the shelf were some wildlife magazines, books a distant cousin always sent him, a mystery novel he'd probably stolen since she didn't remember buying it and a Bible, quite as untouched as the wildlife stuff.

She lifted the box, bending over with its weight and carried it to Harry's room. She noticed all of Dudley's stuff on the far side of Harry's bed. She put the box of books on the TV. As she turned, she froze. The loose floorboard was still up, the false bottom lying next to it. James, Lily, and Sirius were peering up at her. Petunia's heart thudded in her chest. If Dudley saw that…

"Where's my wand!" she yelped suddenly. Petunia sank to the floor afraid of what she _wouldn't_ see. She bent over and looked under the bed, letting out the breath she'd been holding. Lying in wait in a bed of dust was her wand. She clutched it to her and leaned against the bed, putting the picture in her lap.

As she was staring at it, James lunged at a laughing Sirius and they began to wrestle. Lily chuckled at them and then turned to face Petunia, her emerald eyes seemed to look right into Petunia's heart.

Lily and Petunia gazed at each other for a few minutes. Then Lily gave a small smile, and Petunia's eyes filled with tears. James stood up, wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, burying his face in her red hair. Lily watched Petunia a few seconds more and then spun to return James's embrace.

Petunia's tears fell as she began to rock back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," she cried. "What have I done? I made his life horrible, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…I was just scared and angry…but I'll make it up to him…please forgive me, Lily."

Petunia wiped her eyes and placed her wand back in the secret compartment. She glanced at the picture one last time and placed it on top of her wand. As she replaced the false bottom, Lily broke from her hug, looked Petunia in the eyes and nodded.


End file.
